Only Hope
by rlb190
Summary: When the heroes of the team and JLA disappear, Nightwing and Batgirl, the only ones left of this massacre, turn to their only hope, The Anti Heroes and Freelancers of the world. But why would the Anti Heroes want to help right?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, no more spots, sorry! go on and read the story though!**

**-rlb190**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! WE BEGIN OUR STORY! **

_Me: Okay so I don't own anything_

_Sansa: Not even an OC?_

_Me: Nope! Wait, what are you doing here?_

_Sansa: You should have made an Oc_

_Me: Get out._

"Dick…" whimpered Barbra. The lights shuddered and the room shook, as though it would collapse on them. Ten feet underground, in a steel and concrete bunker, Dick Grayson held Barbra Gordon close to him.

Batman had given him an urgent transmission. It was very brief and was full of static. He could barely makes out, "Dick, I don't have _**ZzZzZZz**_ trouble in _**ZzZzZzZzZ**_the purge for heroes _**ZzZzZzZ**_get underground and _**ZzZzZzZzZz **_now!

It cut off there. Dick didn't really know what to do, but he knew it was serious. After Wally's death, Batman didn't try to contact him anymore. At that time, Barbra had just arrived, nearly freaking out about the disappearances of the heroes. He had pulled her into a nearby storm cellar, the bunker they were in now.

"I'm scared." She whispered. It was something Dick had never heard her say. That wasn't the shocking part was, he was too. "I know. But we'll be fine."

The lights were stilling flickering. Unknowing to him, outside was like a cyclone was hitting them. Anyone who had powers at all, were disappearing. Just like magic, they were there one minute, gone the next.

They held each other tight. It was terrifying, what was going on, finally, the bunker stopped shaking. They both held their breath. Was it over? Dick and Barbra let go of one another. "What do we do? asked Barbra.

"We go out." Dick said, though he wasn't sure. He walked up the damp stair case and reached for the trap door that led to the open. He looked at Barbra then opened the cellar door.

It was bright, so he squinted, when his eyes got used to the light he gasped at what he saw.

Everything was intact.

People were walking out of cellars and murmuring. How could such a powerful force not leave any damage? He stepped out a motion for Barbra to follow him.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Wait, something's wrong." she said. "We need to get to the Hall." They both broke into a full on sprint. The hall was only a few blocks away, but the run felt like a decade. They burst through the doors of the empty hall.

"Hello? Hello?" Dick called. They went towards the back of the Hall, where the Leaguers worked. "Hello? Batman? Green Arrow?" called Dick. "Wonder Woman? Beast Boy? Superboy?" asked Barbra. They searched every room. "No one." Barbra said. "

The Watch Tower." Dick said. He turned towards the computer and made a contact through video feed. "Hello? Anyone there?" he asked.

It was dead quiet.

"No one's there." He muttered. Barbra flicked on the TV. The newscaster was talking, " And after this earthquake of some sorts, all super powered human and meta human are…" she trailed off, taking a breath. "Gone. Even the villains that we know, like Poison Ivy and Cat Woman. Gone. Here is a lsit of confirmed disappearance's." The screen flashed a list.

_**Superman**_

_**Batman**_

_**Wonder Woman**_

_**Flash**_

_**Hal Jordan**_

_**Aquaman**_

_**Martian Manhunter**_

_**Green Arrow**_

_**Captain Marvel**_

_**John Stewart**_

_**Zatanna**_

_**Icon**_

_**Rocket**_

_**Captain Atom**_

_**Red Arrow **_

_**Doctor Fate**_

_**Red Tornado**_

_**Black Canary**_

_**Black Lightning**_

_**Hawkman**_

_**Hawkwoman**_

_**Plastic Man**_

_**Guy Gardner**_

_**Static **_

_**Aqualad**_

_**Beast Boy**_

_**Bumblebee**_

_**Blue Beetle**_

_**Guardian II**_

_**Kid Flash II**_

_**Lagoon Boy**_

_**Miss Martian**_

_**Robin III**_

_**Static**_

_**Superboy**_

_**Tigress**_

_**Wonder Girl**_

_**Atomic Skull**_

_**Black Adam**_

_**Joker**_

_**Poison Ivy**_

_**Ultra-Humanite**_

_**Wotan**_

_**Sportsmaster**_

_**Cheshire**_

_**Klarion**_

_**Ma'alefa'ak**_

_**Cat Woman**_

"No…" whispered Barbra. "And the list goes on. They are all… gone." She looked directly at the camera. "This is Iris West. God, save our souls."

Dick shut the screen off.

"Why are we still here?" asked Barbra. "Go underground…" muttered Dick. "We were under ground, that's why."

"What do we do? This isn't a force we can fight on our own. We have to pin point it!" a door opened behind them. They both turned.

"Oh thank goodness someone is here!" the girl said. She looked around 17, with wavy light brown hair, just below her shoulders. She blinked and looked at them, her grey green eyes looking over them.

"Whoa wait, who are you?"

"Who are you?" asked Barbra in reply.

"I asked you first."

Barbra sighed. "Batgirl and Nightwing." She said, giving away their identities. Dick looked at her. She shrugged. "What? If we go into costume, we could disappear too." She said.

"I'm Sansa Wilder. Warbird otherwise." She said, and Dick noticed she had a slight Russian accent.

"Warbird?" asked Barbra.

"Freelancer over here. I've had a friend track the force, it's pinpoint is Cape of Good Hope." She shifted, as though talking made her uncomfortable.

"The tip of Africa?" asked Dick She nodded. Dick went over to the computer and typed in something and pulled up a video feed of the Cape of Good Hope.

"_Chto za huy_?!" cursed Sansa in Russian.

There was a large building, with tons of technology all over the place, and pods and pods of… heroes.

"They're all on ice! We have to get over there." Barbra said.

"Okay… um bad idea _letuchaya mysh' devushki_."

"Why?" asked Barbra.

"Wait, she right. That force will take tons of people to free, not to mention an escape route. The Zeta will just lead us right to there. They hacked into the system."

Sansa shifted. "Um, if you want I can help." Barbra smiled. "Sure. What can you do?" Sansa held her hand out palm up and flicked it. Fire appeared. "Fire girl!" she said.

"That's cool. We can use all the help we could get." Dick said. Sansa blew out the flame. "I can get a list of freelancers, but there isn't a lot."

Dick looked grim. "That means we just need Anti Heroes." He nodded at Sansa who pulled a snap phone out of her pocket. It was an old type she flipped it opened and dialed a number.

"Tekhnologiya devushki! ey! Mne nuzhno chto-to. Da. Net. Net. spisok frilanserov i anti geroyami. Spasibo. Vy mozhete portirovat' yego v? otpravit' yego v sisteme ligi ostavat'sya v bezopasnosti, do svidaniya."

She snapped it shut.

"Okay, should have the list sent in about 10 minutes." She said.

"Okay, good. But how the heck are we getting to Africa? The Zeta is down and we can't use the Bio Ship." Dick pulled a shiny plastic card out of his pocket. It was silver and said _Wayne Expense _on it. "His plastic. It's for emergencies only. And as far as I know, this IS an emergency. I can have a plane ready to take us, but the only airport to get us there is in England. We can gather up people from here, then fly over to England, get some more people, then head out."

"That's not a bad idea." Barbra said. Dick checked his watch. "Okay, I'll go rent a coach bus. Barbra, you stay here with Sansa and get the list." Barbra nodded and Dick left, leaving the two alone.

"Who did you talk to? To get the list I mean." asked Barbra.

"A friend of mine." She replied. It was clear Sansa didn't want to talk. They waited for a bit then something popped up on the screen. "There." Sansa said. Barbra clicked on it and a list popped up.

_**Merci Graves- Gotham **_

_**Alexis Fleet-**_ _**Blüdhaven**_

_**Trace Clark- London**_

_**Brandon Jecht- Detroit**_

_**Seth Greene- Gotham **_

_**Sam Kyle- Gotham**_

_**Amara Crocker –Star City**_

_**Ari Spence- Star City**_

_**Jaydynn Cross-**_ _**Blüdhaven**_

_**Alessa Cerri- Chicago**_

_**Briony O'Halloran-Chicago**_

_**Elizabeth Baker- London **_

_**Amy Roen- Gotham**_

_**Alexis de Sousa- New York.**_

_**Alexander Marshall-**_ _**Blüdhaven**_

_**Arthur Blake-New York**_

_**Isaac Robinson-**_ _**San Diego,**_

_**Danielle Williams- Gotham**_

_**Anyu King- Star City**_

_**Nora Roberts- Texas **_

_**Connor Smith- Gotham**_

_**May Rin Sogeki– Star City**_

"Is that all?" asked Barbra. "That's all that are left. A bunch live in Gotham, a few in Blüdhaven. Some are in Star City. Two in London, One in Texas." She trailed off. "I guess we can go from here to Chicago, then Detroit then to Texas, then it's straight to California to Star City and San Diego. We can fly to straight to England and head to London and pick up the last two, then it's to Africa. Wow, that's a lot. How much time do you think we have?" Sansa rambled on.

Barbra shrugged. "No idea. I'm guessing maybe two weeks?" a horn honked outside and the two girls turned to see a large coach bus outside of the hall. Dick waved them on. "That was fast." muttered Sansa. Barbra printed out the sheet and grabbed her bag before leaving with Sansa. They both walked up to the bus and Dick let them on.

"Wow, okay. How did you rent a bus so fast?" asked Sansa.

"I know a guy. C'mon, who is first on your list?" he asked Barbra lifted the sheet.

"Um… Connor Smith 123 Halfway Street, Apartment 3." Dick nodded. "I know where that is. Hold on tight, we have people to save."

**Official start! Please tell me if I forgot to put your OC on the list or if I got the state/city wrong. Review and tell me what you think. IMPORTANT! I have the ANOTHER SYOC story for you! It's The **_**100th Annual Hunger Games**_**, written by **_**Team Cato**_**, if you submit a tribute for him, and tell me you did, it's a points for your character. I have a link on my profile, so please do submit! He's a good friend and is in dire need of tributes. So, tell me. **_**What did you think happened?**_** Also, Sponsor Q's are also points added to your characters. Tell me the right answer(s) in your review. Whoever has the most points will get a special treat in my story, so answer away! **

_**First to answer right- 2 points**_

_**Everybody else- 1 point if you answer right OR wrong**_

_**If you submit a tribute- 5 points for female, 6 points for male, 3 points for an escort. (No Limit)**_

Sponsor Question

_How many "Robins" have there been to date? Name them in order_.

**That's it! Get those points going, because this is gonna be a great story! **


	3. Chapter 3

"This is not good! Not good at all! Nora! Nora come here!" cried a voice. Nora stepped out from her room. "Yes Sister Angela?" she asked adjusting her all black postulant nun outfit. "Take a look at this here!" Sister Angela said, waving her hand at the TV screen. A reporter was talking.

"After earthquake sorts, all super powered human and meta humans… people with powers are …" she trailed off, taking a breath. "Gone, even the villains that we know, like Poison Ivy and Cheshire are gone as well."

"Civilians with powers are also disappearing. Here is a list of confirmed disappearances." The screen flashed a list with the names of heroes and villains, but some normal names too.

Nora held a hand up to her mouth. "Mercy me! You think?" she asked while crossing herself. Sister Angela nodded. "I do! It's a good think you weren't outside. You stay inside until someone goes out with you now, 'hear?"

Nora nodded. "I agree Sister Angela."

**************MEANWHILE******************

"You're telling me that you want to gather up anti-heroes and freelancers across the country then London and then go defeat some crazy powerful force that took out the entire Justice League, and you want _me_ to join?" Connor Smith said.

"Yes."

He laughed and shook his head. "No way._ Me_. Yeah, right."

"Well. Why not?" asked Barbra. Connor looked at her. "Listen I'm not that good. I'm well as hell not as good as Artemis or even Hawkeye for that matter."

"You have reached the Peak Human Accuracy! You have the accuracy at the highest limits of human efficiency." Barbra argued.

"That accuracy would not be superhuman. So, no thank you." He said.

"Listen, we need all the help we can get, Connor." Dick said. "It doesn't matter if you're not super human." Connor made a face.

"I am failed super human experiment! If you didn't notice, I'm blind! Those dolts at Cadmus tried to give me a more advanced vision and screwed it up." He crossed his arms. "In case you didn't know, Green Arrow was training me to be his new sidekick when I disappeared for 3 months."

Dick and Barbra stared at him in shock.

"We had no idea-." started Barbra.

"Of course you didn't! He didn't tell anyone about me. When I came back blind, he didn't try to help me at all, he just dumped me. You'd think he would have learned from Roy Harper. No way am I helping out him."

"Look, we really need you Connor. It's not for him, it's for the sake of the world!" Barbra pleaded. He sighed. "Fine, but if you really want somebody who can aim, you should call my friend, May Rin Sogeki."

"She's on the list. C'mon. We have some more people to collect."

******** (****I can't do line breaks)******

_Phone call Between May Rin Sogeki and Connor Smith_

"_Hello? Connor?"_

"**Hi May Rin."**

"_Oh thank goodness! I was worried sick about you! You've heard what happened right?"_

" **Yes. Listen um… this might sound a little weird."**

"_Shoot."_

"**Well. The League traced the power sources and now Nightwing and Batgirl want us to go to Africa and save everybody."**

"_The Anti-hero route huh?"_

"**What?"**

"_Like when all hope is lost they go to the free lancers and anti-heroes. Classic thing."_

"**Uh yeah. Anyways, are you in?"**

"_I'm in California."_

"**I know. We're going to get you. Can you get the people from Star City ready to head for England? I'll text you a list."**

"_Sure. I trust you Connor. Call me later okay?"_

"**Sure. Thank you May Rin"**

"_No problem. And Connor?"_

"**Yeah?"**

"_Be careful."_

"**Sure. Bye May Rin."**

"_Bye, Connor."_

_End phone call._

*****Line break*****

May Rin snapped her phone shut and laughed. "Geez out of all the things I've heard, that has been by far the least surprising." She brushed her square fringed bangs out of her face and pushed her lacey headband back. Her cherry-red hair was tied in pigtails and her eyes were hidden behind a pair of thick, overly round glasses. She walked down the street just as she got a text from Connor.

_Amara Crocker, Ari Spence, Anyu King_

She smiled. "All A names. Cool." A second later, she got their addresses and information. She looked at the first one.

_Ari Spence, age 16. Former hero and involved in Game Master Trials. Level of Clearance- 7._

"Holy crap! Level 7?" May Rin whispered. And the Game Master Trails too. She had heard rumors about that.

A few years ago, this guy who called himself the Game Master kidnapped 24 freelancers, anti-heroes and heroes and trapped them in a virtual world and forced them to fight to the death. When you died in the game, you died in real life **(A/N: Yes, this was a story of mine. You can read it if you want) **Only a few people got out alive.

She didn't want to mess with her.

May Rin walked up to the building door and knocked on it. There was some shuffling then the door opened. A young girl, maybe 18, opened the door. She looked extremely pale and thin, and had dark circles under her eyes, which were bright green. Her hair was orange and long. The thing that threw May Rin off was a long, jagged scar running down her face on her right side, from her eye to her chin.

"Yes?" she asked tiredly.

"Um hi. Ari I presume?"

"Yes."

"My name is May Rin, I need to talk to you."

*******Meanwhile******

"Who's next?" asked Connor. Barbra checked the list. "Sam Kyle. 342 Oakwood Drive. Former hero and _involved with Game Master Trials_?! Clearance _level, 7_?! Holy crap, even I don't have that level of clearance, that's the same as the president and Batman."

"Game Master Trials? What's that?" asked Sansa, who was sitting next to Barbra.

"I don't quite know the whole story. Some guy managed to get his hands on a bunch of super powered humans and trapped them in a virtual world and forced them to fight to the death. I heard a bunch of them died before they were able to break out." Barbra said

"Whoa, that's scary." Sansa shuddered. Dick pulled into the drive. "We're here."

******* Meanwhile*****

Ari tightened her grip on the mug she was holding.

"I don't really want to." She muttered.

May Rin frowned. "Ari, it's for the sake of the world!" Ari looked up at her. "Look. I used to be a hero; I know how important this stuff is. But I just can't bring myself to use my powers again after I hurt so many people."

"That was for survival, Ari."

"I had codes and morals! I _killed_ people for myself!" May Rin noticed a picture on the coffee table. It was a picture of a smiling blonde girl. She looked around 13, with very pretty blue eyes.

"Who's that?"

Ari looked at the picture and made a face. "Lila. Lila Porter. She was the last one of us to die in the virtual world. It was her technology that helped the Game Master make the world. She was the one who saved us. My best friend in the game." She sighed. "Look. I've had enough of being a hero. Even using my powers, I'm done. I haven't for 2 years."

"2 years?!"

"I just want a quiet life from now on."

"Ari, if you don't do this, more people will die, and you'll feel even worse!"  
Ari sighed again. "Okay. Fine."

*******Break*****

"Okay, okay, you want me to save the world?!" Sam said as she pulled on her hair.

"Yes. Totally." Barbra said.

"Look, I haven't even used my powers in 2 years!"

"You still carry around your umbrella."

"Force of habit." She waved it off, even though her yellow umbrella was right next to her.

"It's for the world, Sam. Ari will be their too." Dick said.

"You've convinced plant girl? Last I saw her, she was facing some real PDSD!" Sam said, waving her umbrella in disbelief.

"Yeah, we have. Are you in?" Sam thought for a moment, biting her nail "You include Cat girl?" she asked, pointing at Dick.

"Who?"

"Good. I'll come." She stood up.

"Who's Cat girl?" asked Connor. Sam made a face. "You don't want to know."

*****In Star City******

"Up next, Amara Crocker. 657 Whirlwind Drive, involved with the Game Master Trials, Clearance level 7. Of course." muttered May Rin.

Ari looked at the sheet. "I could have told you that. Wait, do you have an umbrella?" she asked. "Why would I need one?" she asked. Ari sighed. "Just trust me on this one. You'll need an umbrella around Amara."

Five minutes later, May Rin found out why.

Amara was a small, tiny girl aged 15 in all black. Her hair was pretty and brown and she had sad, sad, brown eyes.

It was raining above her. Like, no kidding, the chick was holding an umbrella, and it was raining around her.

Just around her.

She listened to their explanation and nodded. "Okay. I'll come." She looked up. "Does the rain matter?" she asked. "No it doesn't Amara. I'm glad to see it's not thundering anymore." Ari said, "Yeah, it's gotten better." Amara noted, then she sighed and the rainfall got heavier.

"I still haven't seen the sun."

Ari placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry Amara, I'm sure once you get older it'll stop." Amara sighed again. "That's what Dr. Pallas said. Too bad she's dead, or she could helped me." May Rin wiped the rain off her thick glasses. This is great! We have one more person to pick up!"

******China******

Night Stalker felt the crowbar moving before it made contact with his cheek. The metal caused the cheek to quickly bruise, and form a red welt.

_Ow!_ He thought. But he stayed quiet. He couldn't let them see weakness. After he had left into the cold snow, he made it across the border, but was soon followed and caught by Luther's guys in China once he had made it across.

Without any weapons, he couldn't fend them off with just the knife Yui had given him. That had led to him being thrown into a sack and tossed into a truck, which took him to a holding place. His ring, he didn't want to use. As much as he needed help right now, it seemed like a waste of time to bother her, he'd figure out a way. Plus, he didn't want her to get caught.

"Why are you here!?" demanded the crowbar dude in tinted English.

He stayed silent. He had been in the room, tied to a chair for almost three hours, being questioned. He had a black eye, a split lip, many cuts and bruises on his face, and he was sure a few bruised ribs. Red welts went up and down his arms. His mask was slit a little, which was not good.

"Who sent you?" he asked again. Again, Night Stalker said nothing. The crowbar was raised and slapped his face, the edge cutting into him a little, and forming a red mark across his face.

It had been going back and forth like this, again and again.

Night Stalker was breathing heavy, struggling to fill his lung with air with some messed up ribs. His head was down, and he didn't react. He just sat there.

Again, the crowbar went up, and he noticed it was dripping with his blood. But, it stopped as the door opened.

"I can handle it from here." said a crisp voice.

"Are you sure?" asked crowbar dude.

"Yes. Mercy is here if I need her." The voice said again, it was a male one. Crowbar stepped away, leaving the room. The man pulled up a chair, but a lady with blonde-ish hair and a dress skirt suit stood next to her.

"Night Stalker." He said, as though he was a teacher scolding a student.

He didn't move.

"I'm Luther, Lex Luther." He said."I would like to know why you've come to my base." He asked him.

Night Stalker didn't move, he didn't talk. Pain swamped him, but he held still.

"I know you're in pain, but I need you to talk to me."

Despite the pain he was feeling, Night Stalker laughed. If it caught Luther off guard, he didn't show it.

"Like I would tell you." He said, panting a little.

Luther didn't miss a beat. "You would if I told you if you didn't talk, bad things would happen."

Panic rushed through him. Being put on ice! He knew that's what would happen. It was his number one fear. He couldn't talk. He couldn't tell him anything. But if he was put on ice, his mind could be hack, revealing Yui as a spy. What could he do? Save Yui, Or himself?

"Fine." He muttered.

"I'm here to kill you." He lied.

Luther laughed. "Right, if you were looking for me, you'd look at my head office, not Tibet. Tell me why, the truth."

Night Stalker thought for a moment. "Revenge."

Luther studied him, than leaned back in the steel chair, crossing his arms. "You're not going to talk are you?"

Night Stalker said nothing.

Luther got up, and started to walk away. "We have ways of finding out the truth, Night Stalker. Mercy, get a pod ready."

And he walked out. Mercy faced him, and pulled a needle out of her pocket. She grabbed his arm, and injected the clear substance into him.

He felt his head go dizzy at once. He was going to black out at this rate! Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap.

_Think! GET OUT OF HERE! _His brain screamed to him.

He had to save Yui, but he just felt so weak. He just wanted to black out, but he couldn't. He focused his sight on the wall. The room was starting to spin. He felt his body go limp, but he didn't black out yet.

He…

He just…

Was he?

A pod was wheeled over by Crowbar Dude and he opened it. He could feel the cold. He was scared, not for himself, but for Yui. He knew once he was on ice, it was all over. She was done for. She was gone. They would pick into his mind and reveal her.

He blamed himself for being so weak. Someone untied his arms and legs, and he fell forwards, and was caught. He was picked up and dragged a few feet.

It was his fault. Yuri was going to be dead, and it was all his fault.

He couldn't do anything. He was useless.

Nothing could stop the door closing, trapping him inside of the cold, and sealing his fate.

He couldn't move, he couldn't think, he felt himself slipping away. He couldn't do shit.

If he called Yui, she'd die, or get put on ice as well, but if he didn't call her, she'd still be discovered. The League? Oh wait. Yeah, they're gone, stupid force. No. They'd never find him in time.

He had no choice.

As the world blackened, he felt his thumb moving towards his pointer finger, where the cat's eye ring was. He had to do this, before Yui was gone forever. He pressed the ring, and felt himself go away, as he was surrounded by darkness.

**So, I have three stories in one. 3 plotlines, if you will. Yes, Night Stalker was in some of my other stories, but he is key figure to this story, as well as Yui. If you know their story, PLEASE DO NOT GIVE IT AWAY. Don't forget the, **_**100th Annual Hunger Games**_**, written by **_**Team Cato,**_** if you submit a tribute for him, and tell me you did, it's a points for your character. I have a link on my profile, so please do submit! **

**First to answer right- 2 points**

**Everybody else- 1 point if you answer right OR wrong**

**If you submit a tribute- 5 points for female, 6 points for male, 3 points for an escort. (No Limit)**

_**Sponsor Question Chapter 2**_

How many "Batgirls" have there been to date since Batman's invention? List them in order. (Including Charlotte Gage-Radcliffe)

_**Last Sponsor Question answer,**_

Dick Grayson, Jason Todd, Carrie Kelly **(I wasn't planning on counting her, but whatever), **Tim Drake, Stephanie Brown, and Damian Wayne.

**So far, in first place, we have Cahayafosc** **with a total of 13 points, because of the tributes that Cahayafosc submitted. First to answer was parko99! Don't forget to submit those tributes and escorts, and there are no limits!**

**Peace and Mist,**

**Rlb190**


	4. Chapter 4

The trio in Star City walked down the street. "Who's next?" asked Ari. May Rin pushed up her glasses. "Uh, Anyu King? I don't know, I can't see very well." Amara looked over at her. "Maybe you should get some new glasses." May Rin's hand flew up to her glasses. "Oh no, these were a precious gift!"

"A gift?"

"Yes. From a dear friend." She smiled at the thought, her hand still lingering on her glasses.

Ari gasped. "Amara look out!"

*******Earlier******

"Sir." A voice echoed down the halls. A man gave an irritated sigh. "What is it, Marietta?" he asked her. The girl cocked her head, her pig tails swaying slightly. "We have a problem." The man looked at her. "What kind of problem?" Marietta handed him a file folder which he read.

"A team?" he laughed, as though the idea was ridiculous. Marietta nodded. "Yes. It seems our ray missed a few and they are forming a group to come and defeat us." She twirled her hair with a longer, slender finger. "I think it's silly." She said.

"Indeed. You know what? Take Ace with you. You go to Star City, Ace goes to Gotham. Remember, I want them alive, but not unharmed." He grinned and flashed the folder to the nearest pod. "Did you hear that, Batman? They think they're going to _save_ _you_." He laughed a menacing laugh.

"Yui?" he asked. A girl who had been leaning on the wall looked up from her spot. "Go to China, our friend has a pod for you to pick up." She nodded and disappeared into the shadows.

"She gives me the creeps every time she does that." Marietta said.

"Go, Marietta."

"Yes, Malum."

******Present Day*****

"Amara, look out!"

Amara took the hint and ducked and rolled. A teal sword flew above her head, and into the street wall. A girl's voice clicked. "Aw, you ducked."

The trio turned to look at the voice. A young girl, no, a woman with curvaceous body smiled and waved. Her hair was coral pink, and tied into pigtails. Her outfit was very weird, it consisted of a red dress with a ruffly trim around a deep neckline that exposed a large amount of her cleavage with a short skirt and a belt tied around her waist and with black colored stockings and brown boots. The most noticeable thing was the tattoo in coral pink of thornes and roses.

"Whoa, who let time skip Meredy in?" muttered May Rin. The girl got offended. "My name is Marietta! I'm not this "Meredy" girl! Why do people keep saying that?" May Rin held a hand up to her mouth and giggled. "Maybe it's the hair. Eep!" she threw herself on the floor just in time for a teal sword to be flung over her head. She looked up. "Not cool!"

"You're the one who call me Meredy."

"You look like Meredy."

"WHO THE HELL IS MEREDY?!"

"From Fairy Tail."

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT THAT IS! I'M AN EVIL VILLAIN, WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT FROM ME!?"

"Oh you're evil?" asked Ari. Marietta blushed. "Yes, yes I am. I'm here to stop you."

*****Meanwhile****

"Sam!" yelled Barbra. Sam ducked to avoid a flying card. "What the hell?" asked Sansa. A pale boy in all black and white stepped out from behind Sam. "I missed." He said blankly. Sam gripped her umbrella and looked up. "Who are you?"

"Ace is Ace. Ace I here to stop you."

"Nice to me you Ace. Did anyone ever tell you you're an Anaxarete?"

"No."

Sam sighed. "Okay then." Ace took the time to throw another card. Dick shifted to the left to avoid it, and it stuck into the wall behind him. He could see the glint of the blade.

"Don't let the cards touch you. If you do, you're dead."

"Ace doesn't mean to kill, only to maim or seriously injure. Ace needs you alive." Barbra reached behind her back and chucked something. Ace didn't even blink an eye, he shifted to left (like Dick had done)and dodged it and Barbra's bird-a-rang clinked as it hit the ground.

"Sansa, I need you to cause a wall of fire under me feet."

"What?!"  
"Now!" ordered Sam. Sansa shrugged and caused an eruption under Sam's feet. Instead of blowing up, Sam went _up_. She had unfurled her yellow umbrella and was now floating in the air like freaking Mary Poppins. She twist in the air and suddenly dropped down.

Ace moved out of the way from impact and Sam slammed into the concrete, landing on her feet, but crushing the floor into rubble.

"Damn, stay still!"

Ace threw his hand out, flinging 8 cards at once. Two of them thrust Sansa against the wall, pinning her by her shirt, and two hit Sam, one causing a cut across her face, on pinning her to the wall through her _shoulder_.

Another two were aimed for Dick, who dodged one but the other pinned him against the wall, and the last two hit Barbra dead one, one going through her right hand pinning it to the wall, the other completely failing and hitting right next to her head because she swiveled just in time.

Blood started to trickle down Barbra's hand and Ace grinned. "No one has better aim then Ace."

"Try me." said a voice. Connor!

Ace turned around just in time to see Connor, who was on top of the dumpster, shoot three arrows straight at him. Ace had no time to react, and the next thing everyone knew, he had taken an arrow to the knee. (Literally)

Ace growled something and pressed his arm before disappearing.

"Connor!" Sansa said cheerfully.

"Hey." He said causally. Barbra grimaced. "Great, now can some unpin my hand?"

Sam was holding onto the card that impaled her shoulder. Blood was beginning to pour down his shoulder.

"Ow." She muttered. Dick pulled the card out of his shirt. The card had turned into a five foot long metal blade when it hit him. Connor felt around and unpinned Sansa, who unpinned Barbra, but not taking the blade out of her hand. She held it up. "It didn't go all the way through."

Sam muttered something and her hand began to come loose from holding the card. Her eyes were half closed. Dick hurried over to Sam, as did Sansa.

"Okay." He said, firmly putting his hand on her back where the blade impaled her. Sansa held the front.

"One…Two…Three!" Sansa pulled and Dick pushed, and the unstuck Sam from the wall. She leaned forwards, her knees buckling. Sansa caught her.

"Damn cards…" muttered Same, her teeth grit.

******Meahwhile******

"That's it!" Marietta said. She threw her hand forwards and six swords flashed and headed right at the trio. May Rin swiveled and only got a sharp cut on her cheek, which should have hurt, but it did. A lot. "Ow!" May Rin cursed, holding a hand up to her cheek, and Marietta grinned. "My blades are different from normal swords, as they attack the opponent's sense of pain directly."

"Opponent meaning you, of course." She added.

_Duh_.

Ari took it as the time to strike. She placed her hand out in front of her, then a second later, _whoosh!_ The earth rumbled and boom, a large vine, maybe 30 feet wide a 40 feet long came busting out of the ground. It threw Marietta up into the sky. May Rin looked at Ari. "Holy crap!" Ari shrugged. "Poison Ivy's niece."

Marietta tumbled in the air and landed hard onto the ground, cracking it. Ari was suddenly stricken with fear. _No! Not now! _she screamed in her mind. Ari put her hands on her head and gripped her fingers a little. She closed her eyes and gave a sharp cry of pain.

"Ari!" May Rin said. Ari waved her hand, still wincing. She appeared to be in a large amount of pain though. Marietta smiled.

"Good. Voice Control: Sensory Link." She said, raising her hand. May Rin gasped and drew her right arm close to her. She looked at her wrist. It was bright coral pink, like Marietta's hair, and looked like a tattoo of a bracelet, except it was glowing pink. May Rin winced in pain and fell onto the floor.

"Ow, what the?" she managed.

"It allows the me to link two different people's senses to themselves. She is feeling everything you are feeling, Ari. If I hurt you…" she threw a sword at Ari. It cut her arm and both May Rin and Ari gave a cry of pain. "It hurts her. Get it?"

Amara looked at her friends. "Well, crap." She muttered.

She put a hand in front of her. Water rushed in a whirl pool and slammed into Marietta. She went flying in a building. Amara gasped a moment later and fell to her knees as pain racked her body.

"Oh no!" she said. She looked at her wrist. It was an ink tattooed seal. Marietta stood up. "Now it doesn't matter who dies!" she said, clearly pissed.

She drew up two more swords and angled them so the crossed just under her chin.

"I kill me, I kill you." She warned. Amara widened her eyes. "No!" she yelled and did a stupid thing. She brought (in an instant) water to her hand and slammed it down on her right thigh, shattering the bone in her thigh.

"Aah!" went Marietta, leaning down in pain, the sword disappearing. Amara was breathing heavy and she gripped her thigh as pain rippled through her.

"You'll regret this brat!" yelled Marietta. She clicked something around her neck and disappeared in a shade. Amara fell down to the ground and choked a sentence out, "Who…was…that?" May Rin stood up slowly, her bracelet disappearing. She shook her head and wince. "Ari, what the hell was that." Ari sucked in a deep breath. "Nothing. We need to help Amara." She motioned towards her friend on the ground. Amara bit her lip and shook her head. "I'll be fine. Hang on." She swung her damaged leg in front of her (with much pain) and put her hands gently on top of her thigh. She took a deep breath and water flowed from her hands and surrounded her leg, forming a dew drop around her leg. She sighed with relief. "I'm okay. It'll speed the healing."

She looked at Ari. "Who was that?"

"Marietta, I heard." Ari said. "She must be a part of that group that took the heroes. Did you see her tattoo?" she asked. "Yeah." May Rin said.

"It was a heart of rose thrones and vines that were inside of a outer heart split in half with an opening to separate the two sides also maybe of thorny vines."

Amara and Ari stared at May Rin who shrugged and muttered something under her breath while blushing. Ari looked around. "We should go get Anyu King." She said. Amara nodded and stood up. She then make a sharp sound and brought all the weight off of her right leg. May Rin looked at Amara and help her stand. "But first we need to get you to the hospital, Amara." She smiled and helped her up. May Rin and Ari helped Amara walk, all the while May Rin relaxed, sighing in her mind that they had not noticed the radio in her ear.

******Meanwhile*****

"How did this happen again?" the doctor said, looking over all of them.

"She was um… stabbed- I mean, mugged then stabbed. Yeah." stuttered Sansa. Connor put a hand on her shoulder. "Sorry. She's still a little shaken up. My sister can be an idiot sometimes."

The doctor and Sansa were thinking the same thing._ Sisters?_

"We're adopted." He said, waving his hand, and Sansa nodded. "Uh, yeah." The doctor crossed his arms and looked over them again. "Where are your parents?"

"Dead." Connor said. Sansa looked at him sharply. "Well, duh, they are. Our adoptive parent will be here soon." Sansa relaxed her shoulders. "Will she be alright?" she asked. The doctor sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "She's lost blood, but not anything that we can't fix. We've stitched up the cut, so she should be fine but she'll have to spend the night."

"What! No she can't-." started Sansa, she then stopped. 'Listen, if you want. I'll get her out early, if you tell me who you really are." Sansa bit her lip.

"We're meta humans." Said Connor. "The ones who survived the purge. We were attacked by someone on our way to pick up a friend." He said. Sansa looked at him and shook then punched him . "Ow." He muttered, rubbing his arm. The doctor smiled a little.

"Great. I'm Dr. Allen. I'll go get your friend. No questions asked." Sansa blinked then, next thing she knew, Sam was standing next to Dr. Allen.

"Whoa!" Sansa muttered. "What?" asked Connor. "Didn't you-?" Sansa asked.

"No."

"Oh."

"Things are different then they seem. Take her and go."

******Break*****

_You don't need to know the names of your targets. _

_There's only one thing for you to do. _

_This is the only way you live with those abominable eyes of yours, that can pick out the most distant of prey. Isn't that so? There's only one thing for you to do._

_Kill. Kill. KILL!_

May Rin gasped and woke up.

**What do you think of May Rin now? **

**Don't forget the **_**100th Annual Hunger Games**_**, written by **_**Team Cato,**_** if you submit a tribute for her, and tell me you did, it's a points for your character. I have a link on my profile, so please do submit!**

**First to answer right- 2 points**

**Everybody else- 1 point if you answer right OR wrong**

**If you submit a tribute- 5 points for female, 6 points for male, 3 points for an escort. (No Limit)**

_**Sponsor Question Chapter 3**_

**Which Batgirl was drugged by Deathstroke and forced to fight the Teen Titans?**

**Last Sponsor Question answer,**

**Betty Kane, Helena Bertinelli, Cassandra Cain, Misfit, Harleen Quinzel, Michelle Carter, and Stephanie Brown!**

**Still in first place, we have Cahayafosc with a total of 13 points, because of the tributes that Cahayafosc submitted. First to answer was parko99, but NO ONE got it right! I will award far point to all though! Don't forget to submit those **_**tributes and escorts,**_** and there are NO limits!**

**Peace and Mist,**

**Rlb190**


	5. Chapter 5

"Yui!" said a surprised voice.

"Zoya. I have information." Zoya looked and around then pulled Yui inside.

"What are you doing here? Aren't they going to notice?"

"No."

"Okay then. Look, I have something I need to tell you too. You go first _chernaya koshka_."

Yui pulled a file folder out of her jacket.

"Grimore Heart." She said. "That's the name. They're the ones who caused this." She said.

"Leader, Malum Cheshire. Code name, no doubt. Powers are unknown." She said, holding up a picture of a man with dark hair and a wicked smile on his face.

"A group of his loyal, right hand man followers called "The Goldens" because Malum trusts them." She held up a picture of a very pale boy with black hair. "Ace Kurta. Age 17, powers include card throwing with aim, hand to hand combat and knifes." She put it down then pulled another picture out of a coral pinked hair girl. "Marietta Emmlus. Aged 19. Powers include power merging, sensory link, voice control, and sword mimicry."

Zoya gave a low whistle.

Yui picked up another picture. "Midnight Casts. Aged 18. From what I know, he has the power to dispel all known magic and powers." It was a boy with long black hair with a single white strip in it.

"Cassanova Roth, otherwise known as Cass. Aged 13. Considerably the most powerful. Known blood user and capable of crushing bones with a flick of her hand." she flashed a picture of a girl with red hair and bright green eyes. She was smiling and had a glint in her eye.

"Finally, myself." She added. She gave the folder to Zoya.

Zoya explored the folder then closed it. "Um, Yui." She said. "I got a emergency message from Night Stalker in China." Blood rushing in Yui's ears.

"What?"

"I was about to call you. The line went dead soon after. There's only one thing that could prevent it. Cryogenics."

"Ice." Yui muttered. "The pod I was supposed to pick up… It's him."

**Okay, short chapter to add on. No sponsor question because it's not really a chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

******Gotham Team******

"Where are we going, Dick? We're heading south, don't we need to pick up more people?" asked Sansa.

"The Library of Congress." replied Dick vaguely. Sansa's eyes popped open. "In DC? Don't we need to rush to-?"

"No. We need information on something first before we can go anywhere. Connor's already talked to May Rin, they'll meet us in England."

"Oh." Sansa said before leaning back down in her seat. Damn, she wished she could have least brought a book or something… her phone rang in her pocket, the tune of "My Baby" by Hands Up, her favorite group, rang through the bus. She blushed and opened her open.

"Privet, govorya Sansa." She said in Russian, then waited. "_vse v poryadke…. vse v poryadke….. "Grimore?_"" she tried out the name.

"_eto khorosho, spasibo, chto soobshchili mne znat Zoya_." She snapped her phone shut. "The group is called Grimore Heart." She said.

Barbra looked up from her book. "Grimore Heart? Weren't they that radical, self-styled left-wing revolutionary group?" she asked. Dick nodded, as though he knew this.

"Yeah. In the 1900's, and they haven't gotten any new members since then." he said.

"But doesn't that mean?" asked Sansa.

"They should all be dead, or very old. Something is wrong. In order to stay that young…" he trailed off, then shook his head. "Immortality. We're going to the Library of Congress to get information."

"You can't take anything out, right?" asked Sansa.

"No."

"Then how are we even going to get it? How are we sure information is even in there?"

"It have more than 34.5 million books and printed materials, as well as more than 117 million maps, manuscripts, photographs, films, audio and video recordings, prints and drawings."

"How are we going to get it?"

"We'll figure out that when we get there. We're going to enter DC in a little bit. The library isn't open this late, so we can eat then sleep until we go in the morning." Dick said.

Sansa sighed and rolled her eyes. Barbra went back to her book, and Dick went on driving. Sam was dozing off peacefully, leaning on the window. All the way in the back, Connor fiddled with his arrows. He ran his fingers over the smooth surfaces of the very tips. Of the bows. He had heard everything.

DC. Washington DC, the nation's capital. He felt a wave of panic wash over him. He could still smell the chemicals, he could still see the very last thing he saw with 20/20 vision. An oxygen mask on his face and a masked man leaning over him, a heart monitor and an IV drip with other machines next to him.

Washington DC, his hell.

He smoothed over the tips of his sharp pointed arrows with lines attached to them. He lightly touched the top and felt a sharp prick in the middle of his right index finger, and felt blood running down his finger. He wiped the blood off and stuck his finger in his mouth until it stopped bleeding.

How he escaped, he can barely remember. Blindly stalking around, running, running, shoving away anyone who got in his way, and running endlessly until he felt the sunshine. Even then, he didn't stop until he was finally free. Until he stopped hearing cars and people, until he was alone.

His mind wandered to places of him that he hadn't seen in years, until finally…

"Connor? We're here." Sansa said. Connor looked at the sound of her voice.

"Okay." He said, sitting up. Dick had parked the bus on a street. "We should go eat." He said.

"I'll go buy some food." Connor said. Walking up to front of the bus. "But-." Sansa started. "It'll be fine. If one messes with me I have my bow." He said, waving his bow.

"You should get some sleep before we eat." He said, looking at Dick. "And Sansa, you and Barbra should take care of Sam.

"Connor-." Tried Barbra,

"This isn't open for discussion." He said and walked off the bus.

Dick sighed. "I guess he's right. Sam needs that bandage changed." He ran a hand through his hair. He looked extremely exhausted , and had dark circles under his eyes.

'You go to sleep for a bit, Dick. We'll handle Sam." Barbra said.

Dick nodded and went towards the back of the bus and sat down in the window seat next to the bathroom.

Barbra and Sansa slowly changed Sam's bloody bandage. She winced a lot, but didn't say anything. "How are you feeling?" asked Sansa after they changed it. "Well, you know, getting impaled with a blade in fact, I actually feel pretty crappy."

"Huh, I wonder why?" Barbra replied in an equal term, smiling. Sansa smiled too, and they were all just setting there, smiling like idiots, when all three burst into gales of laughter. Finally they all quieted down after realized Dick was sleeping. It wasn't just random laughter, it was the thing that broke the ice between them, it said, _"I'm on your side, We'll be okay."_

Sam sniffed and checked her watch. "It's really late, how long ago did Connor leave?" Barbra grabbed her wrist and looked at the clock.

"2 hours ago." she said, concern growing in her voice.

"Did it really take that long?" asked Sam.

"You were all loopy from the pain meds, Sam. It took a while for you to hold still. But Connor should be back by now." said Barbra. "Maybe he tried to look for a place that was open?" asked Sansa hopefully. All three girls looked outside of the window.

What if something really had happened to him?

He was _blind_ after all, and with the meta humans and powered-freaks disappearing… They should have never let him go out alone.

"Do we go look for him?" asked Sansa.

"No. I mean, uh, yes." Barbra said, torn.

"I suppose we could just wait until it gets light out. We can see him better." suggested Sansa.

The girls nodded in agreement. So they waited. And waited. And waited. An hour passes, two, three, four.

Finally, after dawn is just being to break over the sky, Barbra popped up out of her seat. "That's it, I'm looking for him." She said. Sansa jumped up

"But Barbra-." She stopped in mid-sentence. The door to the bus opened. It was Connor.

He was beat up.

Like, really bad. His hands were bleeding and bruised. He had a black eye, and his lip was cut on the bottom. He had scratch marks, no, like _deep_ _nail _marks, like some had been digging their nails into him, around his face and neck. His throat was cut a little across. Not to deep, but it was still a cut. His long sleeved shirt was ripped.

"Connor, what happened!?" asked Sansa in shock. Conner didn't say anything. We walked to them, and dropped a brown bag on the floor, then walked down the aisle to the very back of the bus.

"Connor?" asked Barbra slowly and confused. He stopped. "I'm fine." he said with his teeth grit. He opened the door to the on board bathroom and walked in, shutting and locking the door behind him.

Sansa looked at the bag. "It's food, but…" she looked over at the bathroom. Dick sat up blearily and rubbed his head. "What just happened?" he asked. Barbra and Sansa both ran to the back of the bus, while Sam stood up slowly and wincing, walked down to the end.

Barbra knocked on the door.

"Connor? Connor what happened are you alright?"

"Go away." he said through the door, his voice muffled and oddly stiff.

"Connor, those wounds need to be treated we need to get the person who did this." Barbra said. She waited. No reply.

"Connor?" asked Barbra. Connor didn't reply.

"I'm fine. " he said.

"You are NOT Connor. You can stay in there if you want, but you need have those injuries cleaned." Barbra said.

Connor said nothing. "I'm not coming out." He said finally.

"Then I'm coming in, unlock the door." Sansa said. She had grabbed the first aid kit. They waited for a few more minutes, then finally, the door's lock clicked. Sansa looked at Barbra before opening the door, then going in, locking it behind her.

She flicked on the light. Connor was sitting on the toilet seat with the lid down, his knees pulled up to his chest. He looked up at her, his pupils dilated hugely. "The room is spinning." He muttered to himself.

"Okay, um… here." Sansa said. She opened the first aid kid and took out a cotton ball and some rubbing alcohol. She leaned and started to dab it on the nail marks. Connor didn't move an inch, he just keep a rigged grip on his knees, his arms wrapped around them. He didn't flinch or wince at all.

Sansa found it a little creepy.

What was going on with him?

She put down the bloody cotton ball and started to place Band-Aids on the deeper ones.

Was he alright?

She cleaned off the blood from his lower lip and studied the cut. It wasn't that bad, it had stopped bleeding already.

What did he do?

She wiped the blood clean from his neck and bandaged so it would stop the bleeding.

How?

She inspected some deeper cuts going down to his neck. "Take off your shirt." She ordered. He obeyed a few minutes later, stiffly taking off his long sleeved shirt.

Sansa gasped.

"Connor! What…? How?" Sansa muttered, utterly shocked. She almost gagged. She put both hands up to her mouth.

"OhmygodConnor!" she said quickly, in one breath. She could breath, she was suffocating in the small room.

Connor looked at her hazily, totally out of it. "It wasn't me." He muttered.

His right arm had a band tied around it, and had a blue and black mark on his arm. His arms were riddled with scars and there were deep gashes and welts and bruises on his arms, fresh scars mixed with old ones, it was gruesomely bloody, with ripped skin on his right arm and tissue, the gash with the black blue mark on his right arm near the band was green and sickly, and leaking out yellow puss and…

Sansa took a deep shuddering breath. It all added up now, the band on his arm, the scars, the dialed pupils, he was sweating like crazy, and how the room was spinning.

"Connor, what… how… when?" she stuttered out, trying to say it. She remembered it from health class in the East End, the teachers warning them about it. It was pretty easy to get, and it still was, in the East End, her mother raiser her well enough not to use it but Connor…

"LSD. Drugs." He said quietly.

Sansa could breathe. She was going to die if she didn't go out soon. He…he was doing drugs... but he said he didn't do it… it wasn't him… how? When? Her brain couldn't compute everything.

"It's what I get when I'm a Fink." he said quiet and sad, as though it had happened before.

Sansa backed up against the door.

"Sansa? Connor? You okay?" asked Barbra knocking on the door. Sansa had almost forgotten where she was. She took a deep breath. "Yeah, Yeah, we're fine." She called, all the while staring in horror at Connor.

She stared at him, at his injuries and his scars, and his welts and bruises.

"This is who I am, Sansa. Who I will always be. There's no escape. Not for me, at least... Not anymore."

**BOOM, your mind was just blown. Do you think I did well? Give me a real, honest opinion, not just the sponsor question answer. I got inspired by "Go Ask Alice" to do this chapter, and it fit in well with Connor's past (Thank you ppgzmlpfimlover!) This next Q will be the LAST ONE. The one in first place is Cahayafosc with a total of 18 WHOLE POINTS! They submitted a two tributes and an escort, with the Sponsor answers. If you don't catch up soon, It'll go to them! The **_**100th Annual Hunger Games**_**, written by **_**Team Cato**_**, if you submit a tribute for her, and tell me you did, it's a points for your character. I have a link on my profile, so please do submit and catch up!**

**First to answer right- 2 points**

**Everybody else- 1 point if you answer right OR wrong**

**If you submit a tribute- 5 points for female, 6 points for male, 3 points for an escort. (No Limit)**

_**Sponsor Question Chapter 5**_

_In the movie Anchorman, Ron Burgundy says that what superhero was denied a bank loan?_

_**Last Sponsor Question answer,**_

_Q: Which Batgirl was drugged by Deathstroke and forced to fight the Teen Titans?_

_A: Cassandra Cain_

_**First to answer was Cahayafosc, (*gasp* SHOCKER!) Don't forget to submit those tributes and escorts, and there are NO limits! Until next time,**_

_**Peace and Mist,**_

_**Rlb190**_

_**P.S- Thank you InsertDecentNameHere! **___


	7. Chapter 7

******Team Star City*****

"Mar Rin?" asked Ari, who was leaning over May Rin. "You alright?" she asked.

May Rin took a deep breath. Where was she? A hospital. Oh yeah... for Amara's leg. She looked up at the red-headed friend. "Yeah. I'm fine, just a bad dream." She stood up, her shoulders and neck aching from sleeping in a chair. "How's Amara?" she asked, stretching out her sore muscles. "Oh, she's doing fine. They say her healing rate is almost supernatural." May Rin bit her tongue. The irony.

May Rin looked around. Maybe she should try again. "Um, I'm going to the bathroom." She said. She started to walk in the direction of the bathrooms. She knew that the hospital was re-building its west wing, which is where she was headed instead of the bathroom. As he walked away, her short hair flowed a little bit.

"May Rin, is that a radio in your ear?" Ari asked, noticing the small metal device.

May Rin stopped walking.

"Why on earth do you have a radio in your ear? Unless-." She was cut off. May Rin had unfroze and sprited like a deer to the west wing.

_ . 're going to find out! _Screamed her mind to her. She pushed past medical staff and carts and thing until she entered the west wing.

Where to hide?

She looked around. The elevator shaft! But Ari had already followed her.

"May Rin, what did you do?" she demanded. May Rin hesitated. Should she? She pushed her glasses up so they were resting on her head, and Ari nearly gasped.

Her eyes were a deep hazel, sharp and refined, cold and calculating.

"May Rin?" Ari said in shock. May Rin reached slowly behind her. "You can't tell anyone." She said, her voice a little scared.

"Tell them what? I don't even know what you're doing."

May Rin's hand stopped. She didn't know about her past?

"You haven't been working for the bad guys have you? Feeding them information?" she asked. May Rin shook her head and dropped her arm. "No. I um, used to." She pushed her glasses back down, hiding her eyes.

"Then what's with the radio?" Ari asked.

"It was surgically implanted." She muttered. "And it's still active. They're always whispering to me. Telling me I'm on the wrong side. That I can't be a hero." She said it really fast and it all poured out, as if someone would stop her. "The bad dream?" Ari asked. "Yeah." May Rin said.

"You can't tell anyone!" May Rin said.

"Okay. I won't, but can you tell me who you were working for?"

"Do I have to?"

"Yes."

"The League of Assassins."

******Team Gotham******

"Connor. Why?" Sansa muttered. Connor didn't say anything at first, he just sat there, holding his shirt.

"After I got dumped here In DC after the Cadmus thing." He started.

"I was lost. Blind and confused. I got involved with the wrong group, and started to do drugs." He told her quietly.

"After a bit I got arrested and put into foster care, but it wasn't very good. Every night I'd come home drunk or stoned or high. Green Arrow didn't want anything to do with me after I became blind, and neither did the foster family. I ran away afterwards and swore I'd become clean. After a long time, I finally was, but a lot of people didn't like I wasn't pushing anymore." He said. Sansa was utterly entranced by his words. Green Arrow didn't want him anymore? Why not? Just because he was blind?

"I moved away to Gotham. Got a crappy part time job, enrolled in school and held a grudge." He said.

"When I went out to go get the food, they recognized me. Of course I don't know who it was. Next thing I know, I'm having a cloth wrapped around my mouth and someone is shooting me up with LSD."

He shook his head and chuckled, like _That's just life_.

"It was a bad trip. I did this to me." He moved his arms. "The nail marks and bruises. Bad trips are not to be messed with I came here and that was it. I'm stilling feeling it." He said to her.

Sansa could only stare at him. Drugs were everywhere in East End Gotham, but this was a whole new thing for her. She had never heard a drug story so sad, so… depraved.

He leaned on the wall from where he was sitting. "It sucks. And it hurts."

"What about the?" she asked him. "The black eye wasn't me. Or the throat cut he told her, his eyes closed.

Sansa snapped out of her trance. "Okay. I'll clean it." She said. She took his arm and started to wipe the blood away. From the nail marks and put the Instant Freeze pack on his welt on the arm.

"Tell me more." She said as she worked. Connor gave a little shrug. "There isn't more to tell."

"Cadmus." She said. Connor winced for the first time.

"Cadmus." He said slowly, as if he hadn't said it in years. Sansa started to use some gauze and bandages to wrap his left arm up.

"I don't remember much." He admitted. His words were less slow now, less slurred. He seemed a little more in control. The LSD was been wearing off.

"A normal day. I was… out on patrol with him."

_Him must be Green Arrow_. Sansa though as she untied the arm band from Connor's arm.

"We were in a warehouse. He suspected they were smuggling. I was rounding a corner." He said. Sansa started to wipe away the yellow puss from the injection hole. Connor winced again. "Ow." He said. "Sorry." Sans said in reply. "Go on." She told him.

"There were a lot of people there. They knew we were coming. I couldn't do much. I'd be overpowered or I'd run out of arrows if I even could hold them back." He told her. Sansa started bandage his left arm.

"Then… I don't remember. I woke up in a room. They tested on me and took blood and stuff."

"Tested?" muttered Sansa.

"Yeah." Connor said. "Can you see that, Connor? I can see it. Can you hit that mark? Yeah, I can hit it. Testing." He told her.

"Oh." She started to finish up cleaning and bandaging everything.

"Then they talked a lot. Men and women in white lab coats with clipboards. Then they told me I was a prime subject for them. I fought back. But whenever I did, they'd hurt me. Then I just stopped. Finally, I was just about to go under. They had masks on. That was the last thing I saw. When I woke up,I have bandages over my eyes. When they took them off, they muttered things. I was a failure. I could see, but only a little."

Sansa stopped moving. Her heart was breaking with each word.

They tried again, but this time I couldn't see at all after they took the bandages off. Then they gave me a bow. They told me to shoot it. I did, and they still muttered. I still had my skill, but no sight."

Sansa swallowed a lump in her throat. She had no idea about any of this.

"Then I snapped and ran away. Ran and ran. Once I was out, I called him, but he said since I was blind, he didn't need me anymore. I was alone and dumped in DC. Then I met the wrong group." He finished sadly. Sansa had gotten a white medical eye patch out and put a disinfection pad on it.

"Here." She said, tying it around the black eye.

"Done." She said. She dumped the bloody cotton balls and paper towels into the waste bin. Connor nodded. "Thank you." He said. He seemed a lot less hazy now, more in control of himself.

"You can't tell the others." Sansa nodded in agreement. "I won't."

She stood up. "Are you going to be okay?" she asked. "I just need the high to were off . I'll be fine." He told her. She picked up the first aid kit and opened the door. She stepped out into the light of the bus. Barbra jumped out of her seat. They were all sitting near the bathroom. It was brighter outside, the orange light cascading on the cars as people headed to work.

"Is he alright?" Babra asked. Sansa nodded.

"Are _you_ alright?" she asked Sansa. She caught a glimpse of herself in the window she seemed a little unhinged, her skin pale and her eyes were wild, as though she had just seen someone die. She nodded, and forced her eyes to look calmer. "Yeah. I'm fine."

"What happened to him?"

She shook her head and walked to the front of the bus and put the kit away.

Dick took the hint. "The Library opens at 8:30 to the public." He said.

"What exactly are we looking for, Dick?"

Well, they have newspapers and books and thing from the 18th century almost. I'm hoping it can give more information on Grimore Heart, because when you look it up on the internet you get a dark guild for an anime."

"I love that anime!" Sam said, and then blushed. "Um… Fairy Tail, I mean."

"Exactly. It was actually a radical group. I'm sure that our information is correct. They've added new members, but the leaders are still the same."

Barbra bit her lip. "Lazarus Pit?" she asked. Both Sam and Sansa sucked in a breath, they had heard the stories about it.

"No. Not that." Dick said and both girls sighed in relief.

"I don't know what, but the heroes and villains disappearing. I think they've found a way to turn human powers, metagene, into a power source for a long life."

The bus was so silent, you could have heard a pin drop.

"Whoa." Muttered Sam.

"I think we should all eat breakfast then get ready for the libray trip." Dick said changing the subject.

"Wait, doesn't the Library of Congress have a metal detector? An x-ray machine?" Sans asked.

"Yep."

Sansa just shook her head. "Okay. I'll go get Connor out of the bathroom." She said. she walked to the back of the bus and knocked on the door.

"Connor? You ready to come out?" she asked. The door unlocked and Connor walked out. He was wearing his long sleeve shirt and a jacket that covered the neck bandage and long pants.

"Yeah." He said.

He seemed a lot more calm now, and his eyes were back to normal.

"Good." Sansa said. Sam and Barbra stared at him, and Dick pulled on a jacket as well. "A jacket's a good idea, it's freezing outside."

Sansa pulled on her jacket, as did Barbra and Sam (Who had help from Barbra.)

Dick opened the door and they all stepped out into the frosty air. Sam almost at once wrapped her arms around her herself and cursed loudly.

"Sam!" Barbra said, biting back a laugh. "I can't help it! It's freaking freezing!"

Sansa laughed. "Where are you from?"

"South Florida."

"That explains a lot!"

They stopped a place called Le Bon Café and got some breakfast of coffee and pastries. They sat inside at a table near the window.

Sam happily munched on something called a Gözleme and listened while the others talked about things. "So how on earth are we going to get in?" Connor said, breaking his Haddekuche in half. Barbra sipped her coffee. "No idea. I'm sure Sansa could get in no problem; both Dick, myself, you Connor and Sam have stuff that would be considered weapons."

Dick bit into his Pâté Chaud, spilling flakes on his plate. "We could always disguise them."

"As what? Pantyhose?" asked Sansa.

"No… like maybe wrap them in tin foil. That over throws metal dectors."

"And the X-Ray?" Sansa asked.

"Same thing." He said **(A/N: I have no idea if this is true or not, by the way)**

"Okay, so what about Connor's bow? And arrows?" Barbra pointed out. Connor shrugged. "I can handle knifes and Kunai."

"Kunai? Like in Naruto?" asked Sansa. Connor nodded. "They're small and easy to use. I can hide them well. We can wrap those up and some throwing knifes."

"You should still have a bow." Barbra said. "Okay, I'll bring my wrist crossbow. The arrows are like the size of pencils." He said. Sam sighed and looked out the window. Her shoulder was aching like crazy.

Across the street someone put a pair of binoculars down.

"This is interesting." The person purred. "Umbrella girl is with them, I'm sure the boss will love to hear this, huh, Garth?" she asked the black purring ball of fuzz next to her. The cat purred as she reached down and scratched his head.

"Let's go, Garth."

Across the street, Sam sighed and rubbed her right thigh, feeling the bandage marks on it. Damn those stupid claws…

'Sam?"

"Huh?"

Barbra smiled. "Can you get your umbrella in the Library?"

"Yeah." Sam said, and then checked her watch. "It's 7:30. We should buy some tin foil and head over to the bus." She told them. The group nodded and left the café. After a quick trip to a 24 hour shop they went back to the bus. They all sat in a circle and wrapped things in tin foil, and finally they were off to the Libray of Congress.

Just as Dick said, they passed the X-ray and metal detector with ease. The guards ushered them through, and soon they were in the library.

"Whoa." muttered Sansa. Whoa indeed. There were thousands upon thousands of books and it was filled with shiny title and…. It was pretty breath taking.

"Okay, here." Dick gave everybody radios. "Keep in always, and stay in pairs. I'll go with Sansa and Barbra. Sam, you go with Connor."

The group nodded in agreement and drifted off into the archives. There were a bunch of separate buildings, and Dick's team found themselves in the Newspaper Reading Room in the Madison building.

"What are we looking for?" Sansa asked as they thumbed through the newspapers.

"Anything on radical groups. Or extreme power sources."

"Here's the something on the Symbionese Liberation Army. Patty Hearst." Barbra said pulling out a paper that read, "Heiress kidnapped by the SLA!"

"No…" Dick said. "Too late. We need something from the early 1900's."

"Bonnie and Clyde?"

"No…." Dick trailed off. "Oh! Here!" he pulled out a new paper. On the front page it read, "Grimore Heart Cult founded by inventor Malum." He flipped the page. Just some information on them.

"Here's another one! Grimore Heart invention to show at world fair. Cool." Sansa said. Barbra reached into the same box.

"Grimore Heart's invention kills 4. Malum shamed." She said. She read the article. "Their invention released shock waves and killed four members. It says here they went into hiding afterwards."

'What's this?" Sansa muttered pulling out a newspaper. "It says here that the stock market crashed. Look!" she said pointing to the picture of a bank. "top right." She said. It was a picture of a boy who was skinny and pale, with black hair. "It's Ace. He doesn't look any older." She pointed out.

"Let's see that world fair one, Sansa." Dick said. She passed it over. He read it. "The invention drains the power of things and distributes into others. It seems to be a world class invention! This is it. They ARE using a machine to stay young forever."

"The super powers. They drain human life force and transfer to them! They're stealing life!" Barbra said.

"Whoa, check this one out." Sansa said grabbing their attention.

"New villain group Tempest kills five in robbery." She read out loud.

"Holy crap! It's powered humans, they were the first group of super villains. Look, one of bodies." She pointed to someone on the floor. "They have a heart of thorns on their hand. Wait… they all have the mark! They must have been feuding." She said.

At that moment Sam called them. "Sam, you okay?" Dick asked.

"No! No we are totally not okay! Hurry we're in the Jefferson Building! In the Genealogy room!" she sounded desperate and concerned, but oddly quite. "Hurry! They have Connor. They're planning on-! gave a shout that sounded like "Look out!" and a large boom.

The line went dead.

**Okay! That was a long one for me, I just kept writing and writing and writing… there wasn't really an end. So, the last answer to the last question was The Human Torch. That was the last one. The winner of the Sponsor Questions is…..*drumroll***

**Cahayafosc!**

**With a grand total of a whopping 24 points! I've already talked with them and the prize is set. In the next few chapters I'll have it up again, but for now…. NO! I also will have a new story out, so each time someone's past is introduced, I'll write it, so keep a look out for it! :D**

**What do you think happened to Sam and Connor? What are your thoughts on May Rin and Connor now? Until next time internet!**

**Peace and Mist,**

**Rlb190**


	8. Chapter 8

*****Team Gotham*******

"Look out!" Sam yelled to the library. The explosion rocked the building, sending Sam into a bookshelf, knocking it over. Charts and maps fell all over the place. Sam looked up and coughed. No one was in the room. That was good; they all must have gotten out.

Then she realized. She was stuck.

"Son of a fuck!" she cursed loudly. Her lower half of her body was pinned under the book shelf that had fallen on her. Her arms were pinned as well. She started to try and wrestle herself from under the book shelf. Those damn freaking- ugh! They sneaked up on them and nearly killed Connor.

"My, my Sam. You still have that dirty mouth." A girl purred. Sam froze. .way.

"You freaking son of a ***$ #%** you did this you little** #!$** you **# $# **son of ** $#% ! (A/N: I'm going to use my better judgment on this one and bleep the curses Sam has a mighty sailor mouth!)**

"Oh don't be that way, Sam." The girl said, stalking over. "We just want to talk." She purred. "Talk? You just want to talk?!" Sam said, her voice raising an octave.

"Oh come on." The girl purred. "That was my way of talking."

"Almost killing Connor is your way of talking!? You're planning on blowing up the whole flipping Library of Congress! Are you CRAZY!?" she yelled. She wiggled under the wreck, trying to pull herself out so she could fight the purring girl.

"Kind of. You know, once the boss heard you were the good guys, he wasn't _very_ happy." She warned Sam.

"I was always with the good guys! I was never on your side jerkwad! You inserted a microchip into me!"

"So?"

"If anything it was freaking Stockholm syndrome you asshole."

The girl laughed and stretched out her claws, four long, gleaming blades attached to her hand. "Yeah, well, the boss isn't too happy about you going on the goodies side. We're taking you back."

"What? No way in hell am I going back you dipstick!" Sam told her.

"You're an asset, my dear Sam. As the boss says."

"Go barf up a hairball."

The girl laughed. "Oh _come_ on Sam." She stalked closer to Sam. "We could be friends, just like old times." The girl laughed. Sam rolled her eyes. "Like you were so fucking friendly in New Haven a few days ago."

The girl shrugged. "Whatever. I wasn't in the mood." She bent down in front of Sam, her eyes gleaming in the light. "You know, you are in a _terrible_ position right now."

"Catgirl, once I get out of here I am SO going to fucking-!" Sam stopped talking and moved her neck away from the gleaming blade of Catgirl's claw.

"Not another word, Sam." Catgirl warned. She picked up a walkie talkie and pressed the button.

"I got Sammy darling." She purred into it. A voice went on. "_Good, meet us in the Jefferson Building. I want her __**alive**__, Catgirl."_

"Aw, you're no fun." Catgirl complained. She set the device down.

"How's about a little reunion huh Sam?"

Halfway across the library, Connor was fighting a losing battle. With that cut from the cat chick across his neck, he was having trouble focusing. He fired his cross bow again. The person dodged it with.

"So this is a goodie two shoes? I've never seen one that sucked so much." The person teased. Connor was thrown across the library and into the wall, knocking all the air out of him. As he gasped for breath the person laughed. "This is way too easy."

"I'm blind you dolt! Of course it's easy!" Connor spat out. He reached into his sleeve and pulled out a throwing knife. After taking a few steps he chucked it and he heard the impact on flesh.

"Ow you little!" the person cursed loudly.

"What's this Miragea? Can't hold your against a_ blind_ goodie two shoes?" a voice behind Connor asked. Connor whirled around chucked another knife at the sound of the voice. He heard the clatter as it hit the floor. There was a rush of wind behind him and he was thrown back sideway into the wall again.

He groaned and shook his head. "I really hate it when you do that!"

"What a wimp. The only thing deadly about him is the knifes." The wind came back and pinned him against the wall.

"Oh wait a minute…" someone said.

"What is it?"

"Is that… bandages?"

"Huh, no wonder why he's so weak."

Connor heard someone walked up closer to him and he kicked around and tried to get unpinned, but the wind only increased. "Let's play a game, Gaea."

"What type, Miragea?"

"How much pain can a goodie two shoes take on old wounds."

"Sounds good to me."

******Meanwhile******

"Crap crap crap crap crap crap!" Sansa muttered. Dick looked around. 'No way we'll make it time, look for a secret passage!" he started to rip books and boxes off of shelves, as did Barbra.

"How do you know there's gonna be a secret passage way?"

"There is ALWAYS a secret passage way. Ah-ha!" he yanked a book from the shelf and stood back. The wall behind the bookcase was pushed in and revealed a set of stairs.

"Wow, okay then." Sansa muttered. Dick entered first, then Barbra and Sansa. They all walked down the dark passage way. Sansa sniffed the air and sneezed. "It's dusty." She whispered. "Um. Do I smell smoke?"

Barbra stopped walking. "Sansa?"

"Yeah?"

"You DID remember to close it behind us right?"

"Whoops." Sansa muttered. She saw the flame of the fire rushing towards them.

"RUN!" she yelled.

They bolted down the hall, taking a left then a right, before stopping. "There's a bolt on the door!" Barbra cursed. Dick started to heft the heavy iron bar up and Barbra rushed to help.

"We aren't going to have time!"

Sansa shifted from foot to foot. "Hang on!" she braced herself and stuck out two hands. She could make her own fire… but she's never tried to control someone else's. The wave of heat was hot, like really hot. As the orange descended on them, Sansa grit her teeth and focused.

_Grip the flame!_

She waved both hands up and the fire roared upwards into the low ceiling.

"Got it!" Dick called to her. She looked at them and then dropped her hands, diving through the doorway to the outside. Barbra slammed the door behind her. The heat radiating from the metal was hot enough to cook a microwave burrito. She gasped and pulled her now bright red hands away.

"Ow!" she yelled and shook her hands. Dick looked around.

"Wrong building!"

"Aw, what!?" Sansa exclaimed. "Where is it?"

"I'm guessing it's the one across the way that has a huge gaping hole in it." Dick said, pointing to it. "Okay, let's go before fire freak comes back!" Barbra said. They all ran out of the building and sprinted to the Madison building. They broke the door down and looked around.

"Oh look, the rest of the goodie two shoes are here." A girl said. She had long white hair in a braid and icy blue eyes that seemed to stare into their soul. Another girl had dark brown hair and green eyes, but the two girls looked exactly alike.

"Oh that is so creepy." Sansa muttered. Barbra looked behind the pair, unlike Sansa. It was Connor.

His head was hanging down and he was pinned to the wall, his bandages soaked with blood. Sansa bit her lip not to scream every foul name she knew. Poor Connor. Wait, where was Sam?

Brownie turned to White. "Miragea?" she asked

"Yeah Gaea?" Miragea said.

'Let's get rid of them quickly."

"Good idea! Maybe we can cut them up too." Sansa scoffed. "Morbid much?"

"Very! Thank you for noticing!" Miragea said gleefully. She stomped her foot and a huge blast of wind ripped Sansa off her feet.

"Whoa!" Sansa said skidding several yards before coming to a stop. Dick threw a knife at Gaea, who dodged it, but it whirled around and skimmed her face. She huffed something and brought her hands up and the building began to crumble. Sansa noticed that Miragea already had a knife in her shoulder.

It was a place to start.

She threw a book getting her attention then did something very dumb. She tackled her. The two scrambled on the floor. Wind whipped at Sansa, but she gripped on tightened. Miragea side kicked Sansa in the stomach, and Sansa held onto her leg, twisting it sending Miragea to the floor. Before both of them knew it, Sansa was on top of Miragea.

Sansa ripped the knife out of Miragea's shoulders. Miragea howled with pain as blood start to soak the both of them, she gripped the knife and flipped over, trying to stab Sansa, the bloody blade moving towards Sansa's chest.

"Dick!" she called. Dick pushed Miragea off of Sansa, who scrambled up off the floor.

Barbra was fighting a losing battle with Gaea, the very floor underneath her threating to sallow her up. "Sansa!" she cocked out, mere inches from getting swallowed into the earth. Sansa looked over. "Think! Think! Uh… Gaea… mythology! Earth… how do I defeat earth?" she bounced up and down on heels

'Fire." She muttered to herself, her eyes getting wide. She brought hands down on the floor.

"Okay…. I'm not sure this is gonna work." She took a deep breath and a moment later, a wall of fire trapped Gaea, but instead of coming from the air, it came from the earth. Gaea gave a shriek and started to fall to her knees, and the earth started to stop swallowing Barbra up.

"Gaea!" Miragea cried. Dick took the time and rammed her into the fire circle. "Close it off!" he ordered Sansa, who drew the flames closer and closer, until it formed a dome of pure heat over the twins.

"When do I stop?" Sansa said, she sounded terrified. "Any longer and they'll be burned to a crisp, and we're not talking _bekon_!" she warned them.

Dick nodded at her and she dropped he wall. The two girls were both unconscious and unmoving. Sansa bit her nails. "D-did I kill them?" she asked. Dick leaned over them. "That's some bad sunburn, but they're alive, good work Sansa."

Barbra only had one leg still stuck in the ground. "A little help?" she asked. Sansa rushed over to help her pull her leg out. Dick inspected the girls. No Grimore tattoo or markings. But what were they doing here? Where was Sam?

"Sam?" he called. No reply. Sansa and Barbra were unpinning Connor from the wall and helping him up. It was suspicious. A little too much. What did Sam say through the radio? They're planning on bl. B-L. what words start with bl? Blue…. What else?

Blow. Like blow up. They're planning on blowing up the library!

"We need to leave! Now!" Dick shouted. The odd trio looked at him. His looks must have been enough, because they hightailed it out of there.

"Where do we go? We still need Sam!" Sansa said, shifting Connor's weight on her shoulder. Dick pulled out his wrist comm a holograph showed up. He started to type into it.

"Radio waves, I can pick up a sentence or two."

"Okay, um… "We're in the Jefferson building"…. Something about getting something?" he shrugged. "I don't know, but the Jefferson building is a good place to start."

"But we were just there, and Connor is not in that good of shape." Sansa complained. Connor shook them off. "I'm fine." He adjusted the loose bandages.

"Nothing that can't be fixed, let's go." He said. He slipped on his wrist cross bow, which must have hurt, but if it did, he didn't show it. Sansa gave him a pleading look, but he ignored it.

******Break*****

"Five minutes left."

"I know."

"Hurry."

"No duh." He crouched over the small package. It wasn't just a package, but a bomb. A small one, but big. Big enough to take apart the entire city. His fingers slipped and he cursed to himself silently.

"Green wire."

"I _know_." He cut the green wire and took one half of it and attached it to the red wire. The girl behind him tossed her black hair off her shoulder and got a tighter grip on her weapon.

"I was reminding you." She said and glanced around. "Crap. Speed it up. Grimore's here."

"What!?" he started to pull away.

"Don't stop working!"

"Okay, okay. Why are they here?" he snipped a blue wire.

"I don't know. It is Tempest though. We gotta speed this up." The boy didn't look up but shook his head.

"You try doing this after getting wacked with a crowbar."

"I saved you didn't I?"

He just smiled and shook his head, still leaning over the package. "Okay… done." He stood up. "Let's move." The girl tossed him a gun. "Good idea."

.


End file.
